The Oneshots of One Piece
by Silenthilllz
Summary: Meh, some oneshots people ask me to do for them on Quizilla :P No yaoi, I'm afarid since I'm TOO Shy to write such things. lol Will be maybe from K through M
1. Sencho's Gardener

Name: Nori Kazuko (first, last)  
>looks: Dirty blonde hair, green eyes, has reading glasses<br>Personality: Sweet, shy, modest, and intelligent.  
>Fights with her hands, ate a devil fruit, but doesn't use the power. (I can't think of an original fruit right now... Hehheh...)<br>Likes; Luffy  
>Hobby: Gardening<p>

* * *

><p>Nori Kazuko sighed as she looked at her mini shovel. It was covered in thick solid mud. Nori was planting some 'Blue-Bell' flowers for a special day coming up.<p>

Yes, Nori was celebrating her brother's birthday. The saddest thing yet is that he's dead. The Mugiwara-Kaizoku seems to be oblivious to her gardening of that rare flower for a special person. Actually, only two people know about it. Those two are Tony-Tony Chopper and Nico Robin.

Robin understands the pain that Nori is going through since it happened to her. Chopper really understands as well. The two of them are the best-buds of Nori Kazuko ever.

Nori sighed looking at her blistered hands. '_Ow, I need some medical tape.'_ She thought, putting her tools away as she headed to Chopper's room for some tape. Nori always got wounds from her gardening. Her gardening was the only thing she had left to remember her brother by.

Her brother was Suki Kazuko. He loved to garden as much as Nori did, but gardening ended his life quickly.

He was planting a rare golden-bell flower when some thugs came. Little did the thugs know Nori planted a 'Vince-Guardian' to protect the flowers? So, they were attacked, but Suki was killed in the result. Suki told Nori in a last desperate attempt not to blame Nori's self for the event.

Nori keeps telling herself she did it, and she will never **EVER** love anyone again. She might kill them. Her power was the Bain-Bain no Mi. The Vine-Vine fruit was her power. She never used it since Suki died so she relies on her hand to hand combat.

Anyway, she walked to his room. She knocked onto the door politely. She heard a 'come in', and she went into the room to be face to face with her hyperactive captain, Monkey D. Luffy. "!" She was shocked as some red blush covered her face. Yeah, Nori wasn't mute but she hated talking again. Some people could read her facial expressions and body language real well.

* * *

><p>"Ne? Oh, hey Nori! What do you need?" Luffy asked, oblivious of how <em>really <em>close he was to her. His arms were bandaged from… well, Nori didn't know why.

"Nori, what happened to your hands?" Chopper asked.

Nori looked at her now bleeding hands. '_Shoot. I didn't know it was this badly wounded.'_ She thought. She grabbed her mini-shovel to explain the problem. She never ever talked.

"Oh, gardening again? We're near your home aren't we? And it's _**his**_ day?" Chopper asked, realizing the sadness that Nori held. She was working so hard on the 'Blue-Bell' Flowers.

Nori nodded sadly. She looked at her hands. They were _**bleeding**_ a lot! Chopper needed to hurry.

"Nani? Who's day? Nori, why don't you speak~ I don't understand what you're saying!" Luffy whined looking from Chopper to Nori. He forgot about the tension, and heard nothing.

Nori was faced with a big problem. Her _**captain**_ wanted her to talk. Nori _**didn't**_ wanna talk! '_What's this feeling? Don't tell me! I've fallen for… No, I promised I wouldn't after _that_.'_ She thought. After Chopper got her hands, Chopper left the room.

* * *

><p>"Nori! Tell me! As your <em>captain<em>, I **command** you to speak!" Luffy said seriously. Now, he scared Nori really badly. He had a serious look on his face, meaning that he was so serious.

Nori was sad. She wished she could talk, but she couldn't. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes. She was shivering.

Luffy stopped what he was saying, and he looked at the site of Nori crying. He **caused** her to cry. **He did!** He now wanted to beat himself up for the kind of thing. Nori didn't do a thing. He walked right up to her, leaning down face to face with her. "_Nori_."

Nori heard her captain's response, and so she looked at him. He was eye to eye with her. She was still leaking tears from her eyes. The next thing she noticed was that Luffy's lips were on hers for a brief second. It was so sweet, and childish. Nori blushed a bright pink, touching her lips.

Luffy chuckled, "Shishishi! Don't cry Nori, I'm sorry for making you cry. Please smile more often. I would like to hear your voice just once." He smiled before ruffling her head, and he headed to the door to steal some food from Sanji. Just as soon as he was reaching for the door knob, he heard a faint voice.

"_Thank you, Luffy-san."_

* * *

><p>Yes, I know it is short, but…. I wanted to get this one done! Grah, I did this for someone on Quizilla back then. IT SUCKS.<p> 


	2. Swords and Foxs

An orange haired kitsune female trotted around her home. Her natural fire blazing orange pelt was sunning the sun's shining rays of warmth. A white mask coated her nose and her mouth going all the way to her underside. The insides of her ears were white as the back of them were a dark chocolate brown. Her arms and back paws were also the chocolate coated brown color as the end of her beautiful colored tail was white. Yes, Kiri was a natural fox with an ordinary life.

She yawned before walking down the path to the docks. A single collar rested on her neck with an emblem of an ancient pirate king. Yes, she was owned by a famous pirate, but he died a long time ago leaving the 17 year old alone. She can only remember her name. Her name is Kiri.

The island was her hometown, and many people respected it since she didn't leave when her kind left. Only the marines hated her guts and some fish mongers since she stole.

Yet, she was getting better at working for her own share! She caught small rats and mice, teaching the other cats how to perfect their style. She also carried small pouches for the farmers contained of rich, rare seeds from another land. She chased off any intruders of the bar, '_**May's Merriot.'**_ She was like a guard dog/fox.

Kiri loved everyone in the village no matter what. She **HATED** dogs a lot. Dogs don't take to kindly to her at all. Well, some dogs are great and nice to her like Olde Jason, the elderly Bull Mastiff, and Mrs. Memoi, the Great Dane.

Only if she owned a human body it would be great, yet she hated their guts. Especially, swordsmen, any of them she despised. Swordsmen killed her owner infront of her own fox eyes so she hates them really badly! She kinda likes a certain one, but she's heard rumors about his dangerous killing streaks and how he was free with the Mugiwara-Kaizoku crew now.

* * *

><p>She ran down to the docks, seeing fish mongers about selling fish to people. A lot of travelers were about, including a new ship with a goat head.<em> Goat head?<em>

She quickly turned around to an old tree where a hole was in the middle. A perfect place for storing items it was. Kiri searched inside of the stump to find a small pouch with a lot of gold coins in it. She finally found enough coins, and she worked enough to buy her that **mask** and this night's meal!

Kiri finally could get that **mask** her owner owned a long time before he died. She loved it and now she could finally once again obtain it!

She smiled, trotting down the path getting looks from new comers.

"_Look at that fox!" A man pointed._

"_What's it doing here?" A female asked._

"_Mommy that foxes is holding money!" A small girl asked._

Kiri ignored the comments and went down to the antique shop where swords were made. They also held her mask there waiting for her to come and get it.

She ran to the store where she was welcomed. She walked in, brushing off her paws at the door mat. Hey, she had to be polite. She trotted in while browsing for her mask.

* * *

><p>"Ne, Zoro, where ya going?" Monkey D. Luffy asked his first-mate, Roronoa Zoro.<p>

Luffy wore his signature Straw-hat on his head with his red vest and his knee length pants. His lucky sandals were at his feet as his obsidian eyes showed confusion as well as curiosity. His short black messy hair hung over his eyes as his left eye had a particular scar, showing his boyish face.

"To the swords shop." He replied, getting off the boat with his Katanas by his side. Roronoa Zoro had on his blue shirt that cut off that his shoulders, showing his muscular arms. He had green short hair and his left ear had three golden rings on it. On his forehead, a pair of goggles was strapped on for some odd reason. A black/green bandana was strapped onto his left arm. A green sash was around his waist, supporting his three Katanas and his black pants. He wore black boots.

"**DON'T GET LOST!" **Nami screeched. She was an orange-haired female that was a great navigator as well as bad tempered woman. She wore an orange jacket with a blue yellow undershirt, and she wore a black skirt. Sandals were on her feet.

"**I WON'T!**" He yelled back, walking down the streets to the swords shop. He muttered at that 'she-devil' was stupid. He knew better than to wonder around because of his 'useless' sense of direction!

Given by the gods, he found the store and walked in. He was greeted with a lot of swords and many other weapons as well as some ancient animal masks used for festivals.

He looked around for some swords when he saw a stuffed figure of a fox in the far corner of the store, facing a unique mask that looked like a demon fox.

"**Welcome! How may I help you?"** the store keeper asked him.

"I'm just browsing. Can you tell me what's with **that** fox over there?" Zoro asked, now interested as to why that the swords keeper was keeping a stuffed fox in here. It looked very life-like as well as fragile. A collar was on its neck.

"**Oh, Kiris not stuffed. She's quite real lad. I don't think she likes it when you stare at her or touch **that** mask." **The man said.

"She's real?" Zoro asked, looking at the fox. He looked hard enough before he felt a stinging pain on his right cheek. "Kuso!" He yelped falling back, not on any anything, and put his hand on his face feeling blood.

"**I told you not to stare at her. Kiri thinks you're challenging her for **her** mask."** The old man laughed.

A regular fox stood there hissing at Roronoa Zoro in fright. Fear flooded her eyes before him. Her tail was puffed out as her canines were showing.

* * *

><p><em>Great! A swordsman just walked in, and I just attacked him! I better get my mask and flee!<em> Kiri thought before jumping over the green-haired guy, and she paid for her mask. She thanked the man before running off, forgetting her pouch.

Zoro watched the female fox run off, forgetting her pouch. "Who was that!" He said. He got up, still feeling the blood.

"**That was Kiri. She lives all the way in the small house near the large trees. It's normal for her to buy stuff. She finally acquired enough money to buy her **mask** back from the traders. I was keeping it for her. Oh, man… She left her pouch here. She's going to have no money to buy fish now. The mongers send their attack dogs on her for it."** The old man worried. "**Oi, Swordsman-sama, please bring the pouch to Kiri."**

"**WHY ME!"** Zoro yelled. He had just got **attacked** by the animal so why would he go and **give** something back to it? '_She was interesting though.'_

"**Because I think she will be getting a friend. She needs to learn that swordsmen aren't always vicious and cruel like the way she learned."** He said.

"Why does she think that swordsmen are vicious and cruel?" Zoro asked, slightly curious now. Maybe there was a reason for **Kiri's** sudden attack on the green haired marimo.

"**Her owner was a rich and famous pirate in our small town. Some marines called on Mihawk to get rid of him. So, they were at home just playing around after they ate when Mihawk stormed in and killed him right infront of her own fox eyes. **

**She was 7 when that happened, and now she is 17 years old. 10 years of being alone in that small house made her feel so vulnerable to swordsmen and women alike."** The shopkeeper replied, shaking his sad head.

"Mihawk killed her owner right infront of her own eyes?" Zoro was shocked by that answer. He had faced Mihawk and lost. Mihawk was a terrible man, and he killed a small fox's adopted parent infront of their own eye. _Man, that's why she's so frightened by my appearance; I thought she was just angry._

"**She knows you who are though, Roronoa Zoro. She told me a long time ago when her owner was still around, that she had a distant liking to a green haired swordsman. I never thought it was true until now. Please make her happy and return the pouch." **The shopkeeper said.

"Fine." Zoro began as he grabbed the pouch and headed out the door for the kitsune.

* * *

><p>'<em>Now, where's the fish…'<em> Kiri thought before seeing her favorite fish store! The owner loved her, but the fisher hated her. She walked over to the store, grabbing her salmon, and put it on the desk waiting for the owner.

"**Oh, it's you! You have no money on you so…. HERE'S WHAT YOU GET!" **He yelled, revealing 6 German Sheppard's snarling at Kiri. All of them were vicious and hungry for fox. "**GET HER!**" He yelled.

Kiri yelped when one of the dogs pushed her into the middle of the street where millions of passersby watched the scene. Kids held onto their moms.

"_So, you're the fox whom master hates?"_ The leader dog growled, stalking Kiri. He snapped out. He was a rich shade of chocolate brown, and he had silver streaks in his fur.

"_Shut it! Everyone here likes me except for your pathetic master!"_ Kiri snarled back, showing her fangs. Her mask was on her back. She swerved her ears back to hear a shriek from some child. She looked to see one of the dogs.

He had brownish-reddish fur and a white undercoat. He had on a blood-stained collar with spikes on it. He was aiming at a small child.

Kiri ran without second thought before she felt fangs pierce her back. She yelped. **"**_**LEAVE THE CROWD ALONE! I'M YOUR TARGET!"**_ She hissed.

"_So be it. Troops aim at the fox only!"_ The leader yelled.

Every one of the dogs aimed at Kiri's defenseless body in pure delight.

Kiri let out a lot of yelps with pained expressions. She felt her body begin to collapse on her. Her mask was alright, but she wasn't.

The same leader smirked before chomping down onto Kiri's neck, trying to break it. She let out an ear piercing yowl before falling down. "_Fine, you got me."_

The leader howled before sending all of his allies to attack her once and for all.

_**SHINK!**_

Roronoa Zoro saw the scene where the female fox helped the little child, making herself a target. "Wow, she has so much…"

"**MOMMY! THE FOX IS HURT!"** A little girl yelled.

"Not on my watch." Zoro muttered, running over their pulling out his swords, and he aimed for the dogs. He got them all as the fox looked at him. "It's alright now. I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm here now." He whispered, cradling the small kitsune slowly before running to his ship.

* * *

><p><em>Hm? Where am I? Who're you!<em>

"_It has been so long since I've last talked to you, Kiri." A very distance yet familiar voice yelled._

_That voice…. Master Dinith, is that you!_

"_Aye, I wanted to talk to you about the swordsman. He's very nice since I have spoken with him. I decided to peer into your heart. You like him don't you?"_

_No! I'm a stupid kitsune who really hates marines and swordsman! Anyway, I think he wants to get back at me for clawing his face off._

"_He likes you."_

_**NO! IT WON'T SAY IT! I'M AN ANIMAL AND HE IS A HUMAN!**_

"_Not anymore. Remember that locket on your collar? Well, when you wake up, go to the swordsman and lick his cheek. It will open and say something dear to you. Something magical will happen. Just be sure to __**BE FAR AWAY**__ from the rest of his crew when it happens!"_

_Wait? WHAT! WAII-_

* * *

><p>Kiri awoke with a start before looking around the wooden room where the place creaked and rolled<em>. 'Great…. I'm on his ship!'<em> She thought before looking around for her mask. _**MY MASK! WHERE THE HECK IS IT! THAT GREEN HAIRED MARIMO! HE'S GONNA GET IT**__!_ She hissed before hearing the door open.

A small reindeer/human walked in to see Kiri hissing. "It's alright! I'm friendly!" He spoke to Kiri.

"_Where am I?"_ Kiri hissed before arching.

"You're on the Going Merry. I'm Tony-Tony Chopper. The ship's doctor! What's your name?" He asked her.

"_My name is Kiri. Where's that green haired swordsman?" _Kiri asked the small reindeer before looking about.

"You mean Zoro? He's near sleeping near the crows-nest's mast. You can see him after-" Chopper started but stopped when Kiri dashed out of the room. "**WAIT!"**

_Where's that marimo!_ Kiri hissed when her wounds ached. She ran to the stairs and hopped up, almost knocking over a long-nosed teen.

"**FOX!"** The kid yelled making Kiri snarl.

"**KIRI! YOUR WOUNDS ARE NOT FULLY HEALED!"** Chopper yelled.

_Man! I have to get to that marimo!_ Kiri hissed before heading out to the blinding sunlight. She winced but soon started to stop some the mast. She ran to the mast, trying to find her way to the marimo**. '**_**THIS SHIP IS SO CONFUSING!'**_ She thought.

"**WHAT'S WITH THE ENTIRE RACKET?"** A male voice yelled from the kitchen. He stepped out with blonde hair and a weird curly eyebrow. He spotted the fox. "What's a fox doing on board?"

"**SANJI CATCH HER! SHE ISN'T HEALED UP**!" Chopper yelled.

* * *

><p>Zoro was trying to sleep when yelling was heard and snarling from a certain animal. '<em>No, please just sleep.'<em> He thought. He looked at the fox's precious mask. Weird designs were on it with some dried blood.

"**IT'S HEADING FOR ZORO!"** Luffy yelled, catching Zoro's attention before something collided into his face.

A small furry body clung onto his face. It whimpered and began to tremble.

"_**Get. Off. My. Face."**_ He stated before pulling the kitsune off his face. He stared at the small fear stricken female. Her eyes were round with fear as her wounds were not fully healed.

Kiri whimpered before remembering her old master's words.

* * *

><p>"<em>Not anymore. Remember that locket on your collar? Well, when you wake up, go to the swordsman and lick his cheek. It will open and say something dear to you. Something magical will happen. Just be sure to <em>_**BE FAR AWAY**__ from the rest of his crew when it happens!"_

Kiri gulped before leaning into the swordsman's face. She hesitated before licking his cheek. The taste of dried copper ran into her mouth.

Roronoa Zoro was shocked by Kiri's sudden motion. _She's licking me?_ He looked at her collar to see it open. As soon as it opened, Kiri started to glow before something heavy landed on his lap. _What the heck!_

"Z-Z-Zoro?" Kiri muttered trying to speak human words. She saw herself in his lap before feeling her fox ears twitch. She had orange long hair down to her butt. A long orange fox tail sprouted from her behind. She had orange fox ears as well. Her eyes were orange too. Her kimono was white with red streaks.

Roronoa Zoro didn't expect this so he was flustered. I mean there was A **KISTUNE GIRL IN HIS LAP!** Her tail was in a place that he didn't want it to be! "K-iri…"

"I-It worked?" Kiri asked curiously before feeling her fox ears and tail. She took a minute to catch her breath. She closed her eyes and opened them to reveal her orange eyes. She stared at the swordsman before hugging him tightly.

Zoro noticed Kiri starting to shake after she hugged him. '_Is she cold?'_ He thought. It seemed that somehow they were in the crows-nest far away from the rest of the crew. He was going to tell her to let go, but he noticed some whimpers and sobs. "Kiri, are you alright?"

Kiri was crying for the first time in the 10 years of her life. "Thank… you, Zo-oro." She cried before feeling the swordsman wrap his arms around her waist for support. She felt him pull her a little bit away from him only to feel something soft on her forehead. '_What is that soft feeling?'_

Zoro pulled her back and kissed her forehead softly to let her know that **he** was there. "Kiri, I'm here and now it's safe. I promise to protect you." He whispered softly running his hand through her hair before staring at her eyes. '_She needs to know comfort.'_ He leaned down into her face before kissing her softly on the lips to let her know that Kiri was his, and Kiri was no one else's.


	3. The Liar's Arrow

Name; Kai Ajibana  
>Personality: Outgoing, crazy at times, doesn't look at consequences, and doesn't care what others think<br>Past: Lived on the island Usopp's from, and trained at a dojo there. After Kaya got over her sickness, Kai and Kaya became good friends.  
>Current occupation: Works at an okay restaurant.<br>Skills: So, at hand to hand combat, knows some swordsmanship, but is a great archer  
>Looks: Black hair with a yellow streak (dyed), grey eyes, a little taller than Nami, regular weight<br>Interests: Archery, music, art, and architecture  
>Guy: Usopp<br>It's okay if you can't write it, but thanks anyway!

* * *

><p>Kai Ajibana worked at a small restaurant in a small town known as '<em>Hana's Canopy'<em> where a bunch of flowers resided along with the town's Archery Festival. This year Kai was going to participate in the Archer's competition and win enough to get out of the town and start her career.

"Finally today is the day! I'm going to get out of this town and start my goal!" Kai whispered as Jeff broke her thoughts.

"**KAI! A LARGE GROUP JUST ORDERED YOUR SPECIAL! GET IT DONE NOW AND SERVE IT!"** He yelled, causing Kai to squeak.

"DON'T DO THAT!" Kai yelled at him, forgetting that **Jeff** was the major chef. She received a large whack from his pan, and she rubbed her aching head.

"**DON'T YELL AT THE MAJOR! NOW GET READY!"** Jeff recalled before leaving Kai to her work.

"Sorry, sorry… Anyway, I better start now." Kai muttered, starting up her own creation.

((Forgive me… I don't know much about food types, so I'm making it up as I go XD))

She looked at her creation, smelling the scent before grabbing the plates, and she headed out of the kitchen to the table. She walked out with her bow on her back as well as the arrows. She looked around before seeing the table with 5 people acquainted there. She had black hair down to her shoulders with a single yellow streak in it. A regular waitress dress on.

One was a kid, no older than 17, who was wearing a straw-hat. His messy black hair hung into his obsidian eyes that were wide with laughter. A small scar was located on his left cheek, showing his boyish face. He wore a red vest and blue knee length pants. "Oi, Oi! Zoro!" The kid cried out before feeling a smack on the head by the green haired man.

He was a green haired man with a blue shirt and black pants. Goggles were placed on his head for who knows what and a black/green bandana was strapped to his left arm. On his left ear, three golden earrings were dangling down. He seemed to be a '**lazy**' type of person. "What is it Luffy?"

"Oi! Luffy! This is a restaurant, so be quiet!" A yellow haired man growled, hitting the hyper active kid on the head. He had yellow hair covering his right eye while his left eye was showing as a distinctive curly eyebrow was showing. He wore a black suit and black pants, matching off with black boots. A cigarette was hanging from his mouth. He looked over at a red headed female in love. "Nami-swan! Could I buy a lock for the fridge?"

Her hair was red/orange giving her a hill-Billy look, but her face showed a strong spirit. She seemed nice until she bopped the yellow haired guy in the head. "Yes, but don't **GET** a very expensive one! Sanji-kun, we **need** to lock Luffy up instead of the fridge." She sighed. Her eyes were a chocolate brown color as her hair hung over her white and blue striped shirt. She wore a yellow skirt with some blue sandals.

The last one was a guy with tanned like skin and bushy black hair tied in a ponytail.

He looked so cute. Well, in Kai's opinion.

"Oi, Nami can I go and buy more art supplies? I need to finish that sculpture of Kaya." He asked the red-headed girl.

"Yeah." She waved.

'_Kaya?'_ Kai thought.

* * *

><p>Kai walked over there, putting down the plates and smiling sweetly as the people. '<em>Yeah, they are the last people here! Wait, he looks familiar.'<em> Kai thought, looking at the long-nosed teen who was laughing at the Straw-hat's carnivore's habit. '_Nah… My imagination is acting up again.' _Kai walked away only to feel someone grab her wrist from walking away. '_Great…. Now what!'_ Kai groaned before turning around to see a very muscular man, ugly too, who was smirking at Kai.

He winked at her before saying, "Hey, Kai, wanna go out tonight? I've been watching you for quite awhile and the festivals tonight." He asked Kai before pulling her close.

Kai could smell his musty breath before pushing him away. "Dominic! Leave the restaurant now! I don't wanna go with you!" Kai sternly said, noticing the looks from the people in the area. '_Great, I'm causing a scene!'_ Kai smiled at the people before twisting Dominic's arm away from her and putting him in the chicken wing position. "I told you **NO**." Kai growled before releasing his arm and walked back into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>The Mugiwara-Kaizoku stared at the scene.<p>

Luffy was the first to say, "Ne, that was so cool!"

Zoro was just confused.

Sanji was swooning over the girl.

Nami was angry at all of them.

Then there was Usopp. He was staring at the spot where the girl was just in. _Could it be?_ Usopp thought before shaking his head.

"Usopp, are you alright?" Luffy asked.

"Nani? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." Usopp shrugged off the feeling of de JA vu. He looked at the man before remembering a certain female friend that excelled in martial arts at the dojo in Syrup Island. _It can't be, Kai?_

* * *

><p>The Mugiwara-Kaizoku all were at the festival at dusk. The lights were strung around the stalls where games and costumes were purchased. Some kids were wearing animal masks as their parents were in colorful kimonos.<p>

There were food stalls where, as you can guess, Luffy was already heading over to with Usopp. Weapon competitions were calling Zoro, so he followed it, hopefully without getting lost. Sanji found some cooking booths, and of course he stared at the girls as well as Nami. Nami was looking at the gambling things as well before seeing the same girl at the restaurant they ate at.

"Nani? What's she doing here?" Nami whispered to herself, glancing at the now gone girl. She walked in to where some of the guys were at.

* * *

><p>"Alright, now, I need to get my Archer's outfit on and win the prize money! Alright, I have my focusing music already in the speakers, and my arrows." Kai sighed before seeing the same red-Head known as Nami. She walked away before Nami could ask her any questions. Kai headed down to the changing rooms to change into her outfit.<p>

'_GREAT! HILLARY BOUGHT ME SUPER SHORT SKIRTS! What did Ami buy me?'_ Kai thought out-raged by Hillary's love for looking revealed. Kai looked at the outfit. The outfit was of that a pink capri top with really _really_ short shorts. Tropical sandals matched the suite. "So like Hillary." Kai said shuddering. Kai put it back in the bag before looking at Ami's.

"Wow, nice design and colors. This might be the winner. What about Karin's?" Kai put the 'might be' winner dress on the coat hanger.

Ami's dress was of a black dress thet spiked out, looking like a bird. There were colors of white mixed in too. The front part of the dress was open at the bottom revealing her curvy body. Wing like cloth appeared on the back. Karin's dress was a pure black one that looked gothic. More like an ancient old time dress for snooty rich women. but more gothic that snooty. Black wings appeared off the back.

"…. Hm… Karin you won. Ami, I'll wear yours for the 'Beast Taming' part." Kai laughed before taking off her own clothes and putting on the winners. Kai fixed her hair so that it would hang in a low ponytail. Her blond streak of hair hung in her face. She put it behind her ear, hoping it would stay. "Now, let's get the show on the road!" Kai exclaimed before grabbing her Bow and arrows. She headed to the stage were people gave her looks of wonder. "Archery Competition requires it."

* * *

><p>Luffy heard a big announcer state that the 'Archery competition' was starting. "Ne, Usopp, I wanna see the Archery Competition!" He exclaimed before rounding all of his friends up to see the competition. He was eating some cotton candy, and he was amazed by all the competitors. "Suigo! Look at all the people!"<p>

There was a female with long pink hair and in a school uniform. She was very happy and ditzy for some odd reason. "Ami and Karin should hurry cuz Hillary isn't happy! Hillary wants to see Kai perform her Archery skills as well as the Beast Exam! Kai has been training ever since she was forced to work at the restaurant by Dominic Blaza, and she will not mess this up! It's up to us to stop any threats for her winning!" She exclaimed only to be shushed.

A girl with brown hair that was long and flowing stood beside the girl known as 'Hillary' waiting for someone. "Hillary, you know Kai isn't fond of your way of dealing. Let us handle the threats and you will have the pleasure of talking with them. Anyway, we promised Kai that we wouldn't cause **another scene**. The authorities are too pleased with the 'Fire Mall' event we did last summer, right Karin?" She had on a business like jacket on that was navy blue and navy blue pants with black boots.

"That was so AWESOME last year, but I feel so bad for the old people that had to relocate. That kept calling us, '_ELDER KILLERS'_ for the rest of the year! Kai was the only one to stop the sudden cane attacks and prune throws. Anyway, let's take a seat before Dominic's lackeys show." A red haired female spoke with laughter in her voice. She wore jeans and a brown long shirt with a yellow over Capri on it. She wore no shoes. "Yeah, Ami, Hillary do not attack the poor geezers."

"I didn't attack them! I'm telling you, that old granny had it coming!" Hillary shouted before being hit on the head by a small bat. "Ow!"

"Shut up, Hillary. I don't wanna take your crap in the festival." A male said before showing himself with a large dog.

A man with tanned skin and yellow hair, under a black old timey hat, was holding a baseball bat in his gloved hands. He wore no shirt, indicating his strong abs and chest, as he wore brown pants with a brown leather belt. Tattoos were on his back also going from his back to his face. He had glasses on his face hiding his blue icy eyes. Dress shoes were on his feet.

A great husky barked.

"Yeah, I know Silver." The guy said.

"Damien! I know how to behave! Let's sit down!" Hillary retorted, sitting down in the front where they others followed suit.

* * *

><p>"Yeah, a lot of people wanna do the festival? I hear there's a Beast one after this. They collect all of these nasty monsters and see which one can tame them. Then after that, the winner of the Archery contest and the Beast one gets too decided on what to do with them." Nami said, taking a seat.<p>

Zoro looked at the people starting to do their archery along, listening to their music to soothe their anxiousness. Some failed to hit the target while some did.

Next was someone named Kai Ajibana? The figure stepped out in the dress which made some guys whistle like dogs at her.

* * *

><p><em>I knew they would do it.<em> Kai thought disgusted by the men's whoops. She nodded to the DJ before getting out her Bow. She took out three arrows and set them on there. She looked at the target, which was a huge Song Bird with the target on its very large head. It was so large. Most people missed it because the arrows didn't go that high.

Kai's weapon was different than most were. Well, hers was hand-carved by a very great inventor/artists friend she had on Syrup Island.

"_**ARE YOU READY?**_" The announcer asked before letting the Song Bird free as it flew into the skies.

Kai closed her eyes as the song blared through the speakers making people hear the song she picked out. It was '_**Hikari E'**_. She picked up her bow before letting go the strings.

All of the arrows darted together and made a long bow before rocketing towards the bird with all the speed. They zipped past the other barricades before plunging into the large apple on the bird's head.

The bird shuddered in fear before exclaiming, "WINNER!"

"SUGIO!" Kai shouted before jumping up and down like a small child. "TAKE THAT ALL YOU BAKA ARCHERS! KRAZY KAI AJIBANA IS BACK AND READY TO ROLL!" Kai yelled before feeling a pair of certain eyes on her.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>SUIGO! TAKE THAT ALL YOU BAKA ARCHERS! KRAZY KAI AJIBANA IS BACK AND READY TO ROLL!<strong>_" The female yelled before Usopp let out a loud yell.

"KAI!" He yelled making everyone look at him with sudden shock.

"You know her Usopp?" Zoro asked.

"Yes, we grew up on the island with Kaya. She left before I did, so I don't know what happened." Usopp started but stopped when he felt a small tap on his shoulders. "Nani?"

"Hello there Usso! I've missed you!" He heard before seeing Kai, the girl he never got to tell he loved. She might think that he was lying, and Usopp dreaded that.

"I've missed you too, Kai." Usopp stuttered out before catching the attention of the rest of his crew.

"Ne, I say E**VERYONE LEAVES FOR THE BEAST EXAM NOW!"**The announcer replied before making Kai leave.

"Oi, Kai!" Usopp started to say, but he stopped when Kai was doing the beast exam.

"Usopp, who's the girl?" Sanji asked with hearts in his eyes. Particularly, Usopp hated it, but he didn't wanna say anything.

"Yeah, Usopp, who's she?" Nami asked as Luffy blinked at the stage where the other people were doing their stuff.

"She's an old friend I had on Syrup Island. We all did stuff together along with Kaya. One day she left before I did, and I never heard from her again. I forgot about her until now. She looks the same as she did a long time ago with the exception of the skills she has." Usopp replied before laughing.

"Anyway, I think some people are coming our way." Zoro replied before three girls and one male came to them.

* * *

><p>Hillary saw Kai talking to a group of pirates from afar. "HEY, how do you know Kai?" Hillary yelled, making Damien sigh before grabbing his baseball bat.<p>

"Nani?" The boy with the straw-hat replied.

"Hillary, **HEEL!**" Ami yelled. She made her way to the group glaring at the long-nosed kid. "Sorry, Hillary is really protective of KAI. Since Dominic's minions have been harassing her ever since she started working at the restaurant." Ami apologized. She smacked Hillary on the head.

"Sorry." Hillary whimpered before glaring at the green-haired man.

"You have to be treated like a dog. Silver acts better than you!" Damien laughed before having Silver bark at him. "Sorry, Silver, you're alright."

"So, how do you know our little kamikaze?" Karin asked the latter. She was about to kill them before the announcer said, "**NEXT IS KAI AJIBANA! SHE IS GOING TO TAME AZURE!"**

"AZURE! WHY! HE'S LIKE THE HARDEST ONE!" Hillary shouted in anger before being pulled back by Silver.

"Relax, Hillary, Kai can take him." Damien replied before grabbing his bat. He looked at the group to see them staring at his bat. His bat had a lot of marks on it. "Pay no heed to the marks. They're just there from my fights with Kai." He assured them, only making them worry.

"Hey, where'd that long nosed guy go?" Hillary asked.

* * *

><p>Kai stared at the small baby creature infront of her. "What are you kidding! This is a baby!" She cried out before seeing some chains holding the child back. The baby looked like a small baby dinosaur with red big eyes (the kind that made you do anything) and little gray spikes on its back.<p>

"**EVEN THOUGH, IT'S STILL A MONSTER!"** The man said.

Kai looked at the DJ, whom shrugged. "I refuse to attack it." She stated, looking at the audience.

The seemed to be in a riot.

"**WHY!" **

"**JUST KILL IT!" **

"**NO ONE WILL TELL!"**

That seemed to tick Kai off. "I DON'T CARE IF NO ONE WILL KNOW! IT'S NOT RIGHT! IT'S STILL A CHILD, AND IT HAS RIGHTS!" Kai yelled, stepping up to the creature. "It's alright; I won't let them hurt you." She softly soothed the creature before putting her hand out to the animal.

The baby tensed but soon nuzzled the girl. The baby was thankful for the kindness. Something shocked the baby before it let out a small cry. The shocks were coming from the collar on the baby's neck.

Kai stepped back before dropping her weapon, and she ran up to the collar, tugging on it hard. The shocks went into her system and she cried out in pain. "_AHHHHHHHHHHH_!" Her hands hurt like crazy as she tugged harder only to feel hands on her waist. She looked over her shoulder to see Usopp.

"Don't worry. I'm here to help too." He replied before tugging harder and harder on Kai's waist. Now, he had to help Kai. HE LOVED HER!

The collar broke off as the large BOOM sounded. Everything went pitch black as the baby broke away growling. It let out a squall before looking at Kai and Usopp.

Usopp looked at Kai before gulping.

Kai looked at Usopp before realizing the position they were in. "I'll get off." She said but stopped when Usopp kissed her. "Usopp?"

"I never got to tell you I loved you. I always thought that you would think of it as a bluff so I wanted to express it fully. I love you, Kai." Usopp smiled.

"I love you too… Ussop." Kai stated before kissing him as well as the baby's mom arrived to scare off the people.


	4. What Are You Waiting For Ace?

Name: Mayumi Sasochi  
>Looks: Dark blue black hair, aqua eyes  
>Personality: Straight forward, optimistic, Freedom-loving<br>Hobby: Track  
>Fights: With spears<br>Guy: Ace

* * *

><p>Sorry for the slow updates. I JUST SAW THE NEW POTTER MOVIE. GAWD. EPICNESS TO THE MAXIMUM. I CRIED. LAUGHED. CRIED SOME MORE. CHEERED. CRIED AGAIN. CRIED MORE AFTER THE MOVIE WAS OVER BECAUSE THE SERIES ENDED. Well, Thank you J.K. Rowling for making the brilliant series of the Harry Potter World. I grew up with it. I was, after all, born in 1994 so reading the book in 2nd grade and seeing the movie in 2001 and seeing the final movie on July 15, 2011 made me happy inside. 10 years of Potter.<p>

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>"Fire-Fist, tell me the story again?" A woman slyly said to Portgaz D. Ace. She was so sexy. Her red long hair was down to her shoulders, and she wore a black long dress. Some of it exposed her cleavage. Her purple eyes were showing in mysteriousness. She seemed the age of 19.<p>

"Man, you must love it. Alright, but last time alright?" Portgaz D. Ace laughed, telling the woman of his adventure to '_Dragon Island'_.

Mayumi sighed big a sigh.

There was her crush, Portgaz D. Ace, flirting with a tramp! Mayumi was with him 24/7, and he does this!

"Man, Ace, why do you _**break**_ my heart into a million pieces a week?" Mayumi growled under her breath. She hated that woman. She stole many of her friend's guys and then cheated on them. Mayumi didn't want Ace's heart to be broken like hers was. Mayumi walked down to the docks, away from the café. She whistled, getting on the railing as she balanced.

People stared at her in interest as they watched her tip from side to side on the railing. It was like she wasn't paying attention to her own directions! A seagull landed on her black hair, cawing at her.

"Oh, hello. What's the weather?" Mayumi asked the male seagull, knowing that it wouldn't speak, but she wanted to just talk. She hummed to the tune, '_A-Z'_ smiling.

The seagull cawed out in response before flying off to somewhere along with its kids.

Mayumi was 17 years old. Yes, she was three years younger than him, but it was better than five! She had her eyes on him for quite awhile now. Since he saved her butt from some rouge marines, she had been with him to find 'Blackbeard' and maybe his little brother 'Monkey D. Luffy'. She didn't hear someone call her name as she was looking at the sea. She closed her eyes, remembering her older sister.

* * *

><p>"<em>Mayumi! Come here! I have a present for you before I leave to the marines!" A black haired woman, the age of 15, yelled to her little sister, Mayumi, whom is at the age of 7.<em>

"_Charlotte! Why are you going? I thought you hated the marines! ... Present?" Mayumi switched back into her happy mood. She was smiling at her big sis in happiness/ sadness._

"_I need to work with them. They say that a pirate at the age of 10 has left to join White-Beard. I need to track them down, and bring them in. Here is a special weapon I made. It's a 'Shandian Mera-Spear' from Skypiea. The more emotions you give it, the more flames it burns. There are also other elements it can receive. You have to find them all. They're small star shaped crystals with the emblem of the element in them." Charlotte explained, handing Mayumi the spear. She left after giving Mayumi a small peck on the forehead, and she was off to her new goal._

"_BYE! COME BACK SAFETLY!" Mayumi yelled, waving her hands._

* * *

><p>Mayumi smiled at the memory before opening her eyes to see that she was in the center of a ship's headlight. '<em>What the heck?'<em> She thought before seeing the insignia of 'Marines' blazed on the front of the sails. "A marine ship!" She whispered, more likely yelled.

"**HEY YOU! IT'S MAYUMI SASOCHI! SHE'S BEEN TRAVELING WITH FIRE-FIST ACE FOR ABOUT 2 YEARS NOW!"** One marine yelled.

Everyone around Mayumi looked at her in fright.

She was _**FAR**_ away from the café now. '_Crap!'_ She thought before seeing the cannons being aimed at her body. She started to run when she heard a cry for help. She turned her head to see a small little boy underneath some rubble of a now destroyed building.

"_Someone help me!"_ He cried in terror. His body was stuck as some heavy planks of wood rested on his small defenseless body.

Mayumi ran over there, avoiding rifle shots as well some nets being thrown at her. She tripped over a log, but she gained her balance again as she smiled at the boy. "It's alright now. Stay still." She ordered the small child whom nodded. Mayumi pulled out a long black spear with flames dancing on the tip. The flames were red and blue. Both were high in heat and very dangerous. "_**FIRE BREAK!"**_ She yelled as the fire swirled around the tip of the spear before breaking the wooden planks off the child.

The child was free, but he was so scared that he didn't wanna move.

Mayumi smiled, putting her spear away before picking up the child as she saw a woman calling out a child's name. '_There she is.'_ She thought before running over there and giving the woman her child.

"_Mommy! This person saved me!"_ The child whimpered as he thanked Mayumi a lot. The mother looked at her in scorn, but then smiled. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. I would say to leave before the marines show up and arrest you." Mayumi advised, running away to the café where Ace was.

* * *

><p>"Ne? What's that noise?" Ace asked before hearing a siren of some sort on the east port. He looked over from Maylee and saw that Mayumi was gone. He gazed over to the east port to see a lot of marine's ships shooting after something.<p>

The something was a person. That person was running for their life as fast as they could before some kind of explosion knocked them into the water.

"It seems that the marines are here for you Ace. Ya better leave." Maylee smiled before walking off.

"Mayumi! **WHERE ARE YOU?"** Portgaz D. Ace yelled for his partner. He was worried sick about her! She got into a lot of trouble before Mayumi met Ace. The marines had captured a small rare winged blue tiger cub, and that's where Portgaz D. Ace met Mayumi Sasochi.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!"<strong>__ shouted a male marine by the name of Marco. He had a marine cap on, covering his red hair that spiked out. His eyes were a tone of red that made even large Sea Kings shudder in fear. He wore the outfit of the 1__st__ commander of the __**'Holding Beasts'**__ prison._

_Yes, there was an actual prison where some animals were caught when they were attacking marines or foiled the plans of them gaining some pirates. In fact, there was a girl at the age of 15 standing there holding a small blue winged tiger cub. She had cuts on her body from the other animals that were in the pen beside tiger's one. Her black/dark blue hair was waving in the breeze as the headlights caught her dead on. _

_Now, everyone could see her. She had aqua eyes that glowed in the moonlight. A smirk was plastered on her face, giving the marines a second thought._

"_**YOU RELEASE THE SMALL TIGER CUB, AND COME OUT!" **__Marco yelled to the female before readying his weapons._

"_**Why should I? This child has done nothing in the world of Pirates and Marines to be locked up. He is but a kind soul to me and other people! Haven't you realized that even though his mother helped some pirates, it doesn't give you the right to imprison him? **__**I thought the marines were just looking for some friends, but now **__they __**suck. So, no, I'll not let the poor thing go. He's coming with me."**__ The girl laughed before smiling at the tiger cub._

"_Hmm… Bad choice. Take fire and __**AIM**__." Marco yelled for his troops to hit the female._

_They all fired at her. Thousands of missiles, and bullets charged her way._

_Portgaz D. Ace was hiding from Smoker when he heard the bullets and missiles fired. __**'**_**Who are they shooting at?'**_ He thought before looking around a corner to see a female holding up the same tiger cub that had helped him._

"_**FIRE SHIELD!**__" The girl yelled before a fire storm shielded the attack._

"_She can't have eaten a Mera-Mera no Mi fruit! I ate that!" Ace muttered before seeing a particular spear like object in the girl's grasp__**. '**_**A spear?'**_He thought. Ace ran to his mini-boat, and he started to get closer to the girl_

_Mayumi Sasochi glared at the marines strong enough to hear some shudder. She looked down at the cub to see it smiling at her. "It's ok. I'm here now to bust you out! Then I'll be back for the other animals too." She spoke kindly as the words she said appeared into each of the locked up animal's minds. That seemed to soothe their tempers by just a smidge._

_The Tiger cub meowed before suddenly yelping. He tried to make Mayumi look behind her, but it didn't work!_

_Mayumi heard the thrashing, and she looked up to see a large mechanical dragon, the marines made, looming over her frail body. It growled at her as it struck its claws out, aiming for Mayumi's body. She gasped, shielding the small cub in her arms. She prayed for her harm only and not the small defenseless cub in her arms._

**VSH!**

_Fire engulfed the mecha's claws, burning it to a liquidly metal alloy. _

'Fire?'_ Mayumi thought. _

* * *

><p>Yes, the fire-fist was kinda like… well, he really liked Mayumi. Yes, he was 3 years older than her, but hey! He sees 15 year olds dating 23 year olds! So, this one was better! Anyway, Ace really liked Mayumi yet he didn't wanna scare her. Many females had asked for Ace's hand in engagement and dating, but he turned them down. His love for Mayumi didn't stop until last week when he met Maylee.<p>

Maylee was a goddess in his view. She was stunning, and sexy as ever. Maylee took Mayumi's spot from her, and soon enough, Mayumi Sasochi was forgotten.

"**MAYUMI!" **Portgaz D. Ace yelled, looking for his partner. He rushed forwards, seeing the 'figure' in the water floating. He ran to the dock and saw Mayumi's struggling body with a familiar face beside her. He went to the end of the East Dock and waved his hands to her. "**OVER HERE!**"

* * *

><p>Mayumi's head was bobbing up and down in the chopper, rough sea water. She couldn't use her spear since it was soaked. She held onto the 'figure', struggling to keep her balance. '<em>MAN! I CAN'T STAY OUT OF TROUBLE!'<em> She thought before a voice caught her attention. She looked to see none other than Portgaz D. Ace. "Ace…." She murmured then she saw Maylee right near him, talking to him. She saw Maylee smirk, and Maylee began to turn Ace around away from her. "**AC-"**Mayumi began but stopped when water entered her opened mouth. She was struggling since the 'person' was way too heavy. She felt sleepy and dizzy as the world around her faded.

Something inside her emotions turned into determination as her spear started to glow a bright orange for the characteristic, courage. It began to glow as the water turned orange, and something emerged from the spear. A lion that was given the power of fire by Jupiter stood there on nothing but water. He gave Mayumi a nod before making fire engulf them into a fiery ball.

Mayumi held onto the boy as best she could before her spear turned into a glove with a lot of sharp long piercing claws, like that of a tiger. Her pupils sharpened as she felt more agile and flexible. Her canines sharpened as well and grew long. Her senses developed more and more catlike due to the Lion's appearance and power surge.

* * *

><p>Portgaz D. Ace was being led somewhere by Maylee when he heard some shouts from the marine ships. "What?" He looked behind him to see the ships being forced back by a strong force. There in the water was a large fireball which held 3 figures.<p>

One of the figures was an animal; Ace was sure of it since it was on four legs and had a tail. The other two were humans. Well, one of them looked like one since he was bi-pedal and the other one had well…. Claws?

"_What is that?" _One local shouted.

"_It looks like that girl that helped Mary's son, Jackson!"_ Another shouted.

"_I think it is! Also, that famous pirate…. I think his name was Monkey D. Luffy is with her as well! But, the animal is killing me!"_ A woman finally said.

Ace looked at the water, squinting to see Mayumi Sasochi with his little brother in the fireball. "**MAYUMI! LUFFY! GET OVER HERE!"** He shouted, but someone held him back.

"So, it seems that Fire-Fist is getting his payback." A familiar voice said. He turned around to see… GARP! What did that old geezer want with Mayumi? Luffy, he understood but with Mayumi? "**What do you want with Mayumi?"** Ace growled to his grandfather. Gosh, how he hated that man for ruining his and Luffy's childhood so.

"Oh? You don't know? Well, Mayumi is a dangerous threat since she has that spear. That spear contains about all the elements, including thunder, in small crystals but also, the dangerous creatures that are the power themselves. Get it now?" Garp asked his grandson. He had Maylee near him which meant she was undercover.

Portgaz D. Ace thought for a moment before thinking it through. It was a big toughie.

"No? I should have guessed that Ace wouldn't know. Well, it is an old lore from the ancients. You see, the gods made small spherical crystals to hold in one element at a time, and trapped the evil beasts inside them for punishment. Now, when the time is right, the beasts come out and merge with the user. In this case, Mayumi is the user. She is now in **synch** with the creator: Jupiter." Garp explained, looking at Mayumi.

"So, how many forms are there?" Ace asked now worried.

"Oh, well, considering that she has the Jupiter one, there are about the number of planets as well as the moon, and Earth, and stars. The sun is also one too. So, I guess a lot." Garp finished.

"**THAT DIDN'T EXPLAIN ANYTHING!"** Ace growled. He had to know what the creatures caused.

"Well, here's another thing. The longer she stays in the form, the longer the pain builds up. So, when she is out of the form, the pain explodes causing a fit inside of her. She may die from the pain or pass out." Garp replied, smacking Ace's head.

A sudden growl was heard and everyone looked to see the hybrid human attacking something beside her.

Ace looked to see that Mayumi was fighting against… **BLACKBEARD?** **"BLACKBEARD?"** He yelled, widening his eyes. No! Not Blackbeard! Ace has been trying to find him ever since he killed Thatch for the Yami-Yami no Mi fruit! Now he has finally found him, but it has to be that he is battling Mayumi?

* * *

><p>"<strong>RAHHHHHHHHHHH!"<strong> Mayumi screeched, sending out flames through her claws at Blackbeard. She was hurting on the inside but she managed to attack him at full force. She did a whirl wind, with her inside it, and made it turn into a vortex of fire, hurtling at Blackbeard.

"Zehahaha! So, it seems that Ace has a little girlfriend, and when I mean little, I mean little! So, you're name is Mayumi Sasochi? I heard about your big sister, Charlotte! She seems to have vanished on her mission she was assigned to." Blackbeard said, laughing at Mayumi's face.

Mayumi suddenly hated the man, and she struck out at him. She forgot he had the Yami-Yami Fruit so she was tangled up in the darkness.

Blackbeard laughed as he said, "You're so pathetic."

Mayumi snarled, letting out a whimper before feeling flames around her. It wasn't her, but someone else? She looked over to see the guy she fell in love with. Portgaz D. Ace.

"Hey, there Mayumi. How's the weather up there?" He joked before hitting Blackbeard with fireflies. He jumped up to level and picked her up with ease. He set her back down briefly in an alley way and said, "You know what? I've been ignoring you recently. I have something I wanna say to you."

Mayumi's powers were still active. She looked up at him. "What?"

"I love you." He said, kissing her fully on the lips. It was short, yet peaceful as they both parted and began to battle Blackbeard.


End file.
